


Purposeful Danger

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (A hovering touch to the zipper of Shouichi's pants), A very mild implied reference to rape/non-con, A very mild implied threat of torture, Abusive Relationship, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Brief scene of hair pulling, Burning of a minor OC, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fill for Gaslighting, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Killing said OC by some burning, M/M, Manipulation, Mild mention of killing, Mild talk of sexual assult, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Possessive comments, Sexual harassing comments, Sharing a Bed, Taking advantage of one's mental state, Very short scene of fluff, Withholding information purposefully, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Gaslighting**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ MY TAGS AND MY BEGINNING AUTHOR'S NOTE**(“You just need to pick up the documents we left with Finch-san.” Byakuran had continued to prattle on over their lunch. “I also have some follow up documents you can deliver while you’re at it. You don’t even have to see Finch-san again. One of his staff can handle exchanging documents. Quick and easy.”“So, I’m basically your errand boy?” Shouichi had dryly asked.“You’re always my boy.” Byakuran had replied darkly.)Byakuran sends Shouichi into a situation where he knows a negotiation has gone south just so he can swoop in and rescue Shouichi. Shouichi doesn't know this at all.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135889
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Purposeful Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into my usual author's note I have to warn everyone: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ MY TAGS. First, this story is NOT portraying a HEALTHY, FUNCTIONING RELATIONSHIP between BYAKURAN AND SHOUICHI AT ALL. Byakuran is outright lying, emotionally manipulating, and gaslighting Shouichi in this fic. It's subtle but it's THERE. 
> 
> Next, the OC I wrote for this fic blatantly: makes lewd and inappropriate comments towards Shouichi, drugs Shouichi, ties Shouichi up and threatens him with PHYSICAL TORTURE and SEXUAL ASSAULT. None of that plays through but the implications and threats are STILL THERE. 
> 
> I rated this fic M for a REASON and tagged my fic with everything. If ANY of this makes you feel UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANY WAY, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE exit this fic and don't read it. Your emotional safety is always in your hands and is the most important.
> 
> With all of that out of the way, hello everyone! I had this Bad Things Happen Fill sitting in my folder for a few months. When I looked at my gaslight square I knew I would probably use 100/51 to fill it. However, for a while I was scared this fic wouldn't fill my square and I'd have to come up with something else. I managed to fill the square (given my tags and warnings). In a way, I am scared to post this fic. I don't usually have to use tags like the ones this fic has and honestly, it scares me to have them on this fic. However, I wanted to write this fic and the idea had been in my mind for a long time. I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> As always if you want you can leave kudos/comments on this fic. It really does help me out. Next, if you want to check my tumblr out you can do so right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The estate belonging to Gerald Finch was just that, an estate. Shouichi had no other word that could best describe the location he had just walked onto. The house, no house wasn’t an appropriate term. The mansion, was already a work of art: a domineering entrance, tall windows, arches, and other fine works of sculpting and carving artistically wrapped around the mansion. The buildings themselves curled around in a shape only slightly resembling the English letter “C”. They weren’t even inside and already the mansion loomed over them, the front already screaming “money”. Shouichi wasn’t even able to see the other side of the property due to the size of the mansion. Even the front entrance wasn’t slacking. A large fountain that could easily double as a swimming pool trickled on at a steady pace, the water coming from a beautiful sculptured woman in a toga holding a water jar. Below their feet the grass was perfectly trimmed and the cobbled walk way to the front entrance was smooth, not a stone out of place, all artfully arranged in a kaleidoscope of beiges, rustic browns, dark browns, and slate greys.

“This way, if you would, sirs.”

Shouichi angled his gaze back towards their chaperone. The man wore a non descript (but still expensive) suit. He had sunglasses on and a clear ear piece attached to one ear. All in all, the stereotypical bodyguard.

“Of course, we were just admiring the place.” Byakuran chirped beside Shouichi, laying an arm around Shouichi’s shoulders. “Colour us impressed.”

“You’re not the first to say that.” The guard calmly replied. “Mr. Finch always appreciates compliments on his fine estate. We thank you.”

Byakuran smiled, adding more of his weight on Shouichi’s shoulders. The white cloth of his jacket only added to the blinding white of Byakuran’s overall look. Shouichi frowned and made a mental note to remind Byakuran that more than white, a bit of grey/silver, black, lavender (and possibly lilac shades depending) existed in the world. If he thought blinding business partners was a good strategy then Shouichi would have to re-evaluate many conceptions already formed from multiple timelines.

“Sho-chan? We need to follow him.”

Shouichi tucked his thoughts and musings away. “I would if your weight wasn’t weighing me down.”

“Oh?” Byakuran adjusted his grip, snaking his arm around so he was hugging Shouichi to his side. “Are you implying I’m heavy?”

“Maybe I’m implying I should work out a bit more rather than being stuck behind desks.”

Byakuran laughed. “I understand. I’m a harsh employer. I’ll make sure to schedule in some down time for working out. If you’ll take it. You can be stuck to your computer.”

“Is that a nice way of saying I’m a workaholic?” Shouichi mildly asked in return.

“Only if your statement was trying to tell me I work you too hard.”

A cough came from in front of them and Shouichi glanced upward to see the guard at the front door, the door opened from the inside by another pair of guards. Blushing a little, Shouichi swallowed harshly. Byakuran however, tugged Shouichi inside. The interior was just as magnificent as the outside suggested. Shouichi managed to gather a small peek at the tall roof, the gorgeous lights hanging from them, the archways to other rooms, and a staircase on the side before they were practically swept to the other side. A large oak door opened for them and they were led into a large sitting room. The sitting room had a sunroom look going for it, with many windows, all looking out into the garden. All the couches were tastefully arranged and an off teal-gray in colour. In one of the largest chairs sat the owner himself, Gerald Finch.

Up close Shouichi already appreciated that the man wasn’t trying to blind everyone around him with the colour of his suit but that was where the praise ended. The man had one of those moustaches that, while nicely trimmed, reeked stereotypical “boss” in a western film. He also had a box of cigars at his side. Shouichi tried to not wrinkle his nose.

“Finch-san, so good to see you!” Shouichi wasn’t sure if the Japanese term was accidental. “Your estate is gorgeous.”

“You could have an estate too if you didn’t decide to hole yourself up in your work building.” Finch replied with a jovial smile. “I know some people and if you want some land, I could connect you.”

Byakuran gave a smile and pulled Shouichi to the love seat across from Finch only a coffee table separating them, and plopped down. “I’m afraid I’m not looking for land at the moment but I shall keep the offer in mind.” Byakuran reached out his hand in the western gesture for a handshake. Finch reached across the coffee table and they shook hands.

“Tell me, who is this lovely gentleman with you?” Finch asked as he and Byakuran parted the handshake.

“This is Shouichi Irie!” Byakuran chirped. “My confidant and here to assist me.”

Confidant. As though Byakuran confided anything with him. Shouichi ignored the label and bowed properly from his seat. “It’s an honour to meet you, Finch-san.”

“Confidant, huh?” Finch asked, eyeing Shouichi with large sweeps of his head. “He’s soft on the eyes but I’ve seen prettier.”

Shouichi flinched and almost opened his mouth to ask how his looks somehow played into his ability to do his job, but Byakuran gently unwound his arm from around Shouichi’s shoulders and leaned back, a smile on his face.

“Shouichi, if you would get me the documents?”

“Oh, down to business huh? I sure hope that’s not how you always are, if only for your assistant’s sake.” Finch gave a look, obviously dressing Shouichi down, complete with a wide grin. “A rather pretty thing at your side, isn’t he?”

Lewd and contradictory to his earlier statement about Shouichi’s looks. Not that it mattered. Shouichi shoved all his feelings and thoughts aside. He had read reports on Finch, about his legal business and his not-so-legal business, but all the reports had failed to mention how rude and gross he could be. Still, Shouichi simply did as Byakuran requested, pulling the manila file out of his suit jacket’s inner pocket.

( _“A surprise,”_ Byakuran had said when he tucked the folder into Shouichi’s jacket, his breath warm against Shouichi’s lips, _“they all think the big boss has the important files on him, don’t they?”_

 _“They could just attack both of us.”_ Shouichi pointed out, shivering at the heat of Byakuran.

 _“I’d like to see them try.”_ Byakuran darkly replied, his smile a razor.)

Handing the file to Byakuran, Shouichi kept his gaze straightforward but not directly on Finch. A beat passed before the file was set on the table, Byakuran once again leaning into the couch, curling an arm around Shouichi’s shoulders again. The touch was heavy and with a small nudge of Byakuran’s arm, Shouichi was tugged into the couch with Byakuran. Unprofessional. Shouichi opened his mouth.

“These are the papers for our agreement?” Finch asked, cutting Shouichi’s attempt off.

“Of course,” Byakuran replied, hand squeezing Shouichi’s arm. “I believe in continually renewing agreements and revising terms and conditions.”

Finch picked the papers up. A long moment passed. Shouichi wiggled under the weight of Byakuran but Byakuran squeezed his arm again. Instead, Shouichi shifted in the couch and glanced around the room. Besides the couches and the windows, which were what drew immediate attention, there were other things. Some paintings on the wall, a discrete cabinet with liquor bottles and crystal glasses. There was also a grand piano, already prompted upright and ready for someone to play. Shouichi turned his gaze back to the coffee table in front of him. Everything was expensive and untouchable. Shouichi wanted to get up and leave; he didn’t belong in an expensive place like this. Byakuran tugged Shouichi closer so Shouichi was flush against his side.

“I’ll have my business associates review this.” Finch announced with a smile on his face, setting the papers down. “If it’s all right to get back to you at a later time?”

“Of course.” Byakuran smiled, all teeth, cold dead eyes that only imitated sparks of life. “Take your time. Simply talking business is tedious. Tell me,” Byakuran pointed to the piano, “that’s a new addition, yes?”

For a second, Shouichi’s heart panicked at the casual tone, but Finch simply laughed and smacked his knee with his hand. “You always have a keen eye! Yes, that’s new…”

He soon launched into the tale of how he procured it. Byakuran nodded along and prompted him. Somewhere between the talking a servant came with some tea and refreshments. Shouichi accepted them and ate silently. Byakuran continued to prompt Finch along, taking sweets from Shouichi’s hands as he spoke. Typical. Shouichi simply took another sweet and watched as Byakuran manipulated and prompted Finch into talking for majority of their visit, never dropping his fake smile until he declared it was their time to leave.

“I’ll send someone over to gather the signed documents in a week.” Byakuran announced as they were escorted out of the room.

“Of course, of course.” Finch nodded. “I’ll have them done by then.”

Exiting the mansion a few seconds later (Byakuran’s arm still slung over his shoulder) Shouichi was gently shoved back into their limo, Byakuran crowding him and pressing himself close despite the space in the back. Only when the door to the limo shut did Byakuran’s smile fade and his blank, smooth expression returned.

“Well, that was a waste of an afternoon.” Byakuran tugged Shouichi closer. “Won’t you comfort me? The things I do around here.”

“There, there…” Shouichi muttered, patting Byakuran’s arm lightly. “Documents are delivered and you’ve made small talk with business partners. All that’s left is waiting a week.”

Byakuran hummed before he turned to Shouichi and smiled. The shift jarred Shouichi’s brain slightly before he just mentally shoved it aside. “You’re right.” Byakuran muttered. “As always, Sho-chan knows how to comfort me. Though, I do hope when we’re home, you’ll continue comforting me.”

Right. Shouichi’s heart twisted and ached. The look that Byakuran leveled at him was unlike the one Finch had leveled as Shouichi earlier. Both sent tingles down Shouichi’s spine but Byakuran’s for entirely different reasons. Reasons that spanned beyond space and time. Shouichi closed his eyes and refused to comment. Not that it mattered. Byakuran always found a way to tug him back into his orbit, bending and manipulating the laws of nature so Shouichi’s gravity centered around Byakuran and Byakuran alone. Fighting it was pointless so Shouichi simply leaned into Byakuran and snuggled under his arm. The tightening of Byakuran’s arm was all the response Shouichi needed.

The rest of the ride was silent.

~

“Sho-chan!” Byakuran chirped at the doorway.

Glancing up from the harsh light of the multiple monitors in front of him, Shouichi adjusted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Numbers, reports, and statistics all swirled in his mind, blending and curling the edges of reality. Time had slipped away on Shouichi. Yawning, Shouichi sat upright and glanced at his computer screen.

“What time is it?” He half asked to himself.

“Time for you to rest up!” Byakuran replied, voice cheerful but eyes distant. “Sho-chan didn’t even come down for lunch. Do you not want to eat with me?”

The sting of Byakuran’s accusation was mild. Shouichi half rolled his eyes. As if Byakuran’s feelings were hurt by a missed meal. “I lost track of time and was working. I believe we had the conversation about my boss working me too hard.”

Byakuran paused before he laughed warmly, brightly, but without soul behind it. Slinking closer to Shouichi, Byakuran tugged the chair back from the desk before perching on Shouichi’s lap, caging him into the chair. Leaning over, Byakuran gently reached up and touched Shouichi’s face. His fingers easily found the contours of Shouichi’s cheek bones, trailing upward to his temple. The touch was heavy, but soft, almost as though Byakuran was grounding himself by touching Shouichi. As though that was all Shouichi was to him, a grounding charm, meant to stabilize and anchor Byakuran. For a moment something broken, writhing, and dark seeped through the pleasant mask Byakuran consistently wore.

(In one timeline, as Byakuran clung and pinned Shouichi to his chest, curling his arms over him. As he pressed the hottest of kisses to Shouichi’s skin he had whispered a savage _“stay”_ before nipping at Shouichi’s neck. The word had clung to Shouichi and burrowed into his skin.)

“Sho-chan.” Byakuran softly said before his hand fell and he stepped back. His mask had returned. “Take a break and eat something with me.”

Shouichi’s stomach decided to rumble at the tail end of Byakuran’s sentence and his mouth half twitched, face flushing. “Sure. Just let me clean up.”

“You’ll take forever. Just come with me.” Byakuran half whined, half commanded. He reached out and grabbed Shouichi’s hand.

“Wait!” Shouichi couldn’t stop Byakuran pulling him upward from the desk. “At least let me exit out of some programs…”

Byakuran reached out with his other hand and slammed the laptop lid shut. “There. No one will guess your password. No one except me.” He added with a laugh. “You should really change those.”

“I… um… I guess that’s one way of doing it…” Shouichi muttered.

“Then let’s go!” Byakuran easily tugged Shouichi into a half walk, marching them both out the door. “Lunch awaits! What do you want to eat?”

“I’m not picky.” Shouichi wheezed out as Byakuran’s pace increased in speed. His legs half tripped over one another. “Anything is fine and… would you slow down? The food won’t run away on us.”

Byakuran’s grip tightened but he slowed down a bit. Shouichi’s legs sung silent praises as they reached a reasonable (but still quick) trot. “Then we’ll have desserts!” Byakuran half sang.

Shouichi gave a deadpanned look even though Byakuran couldn’t see it. “No.”

“You just said anything.”

“Anything appropriately lunch, not sweets with tons of sugar.” Shouichi corrected.

“How rude.” Byakuran pouted. “You just said anything. And here I was going to give you a task that got you out of the office.”

Shouichi paused and his surprise weight also paused Byakuran, their grip slackening. Byakuran turned around slightly, his mouth wide with mirth and joy. “Surprised? You did tell me a week ago that you wanted, and I quote “want to work out a bit more rather than being stuck behind desks” or did I hear you wrong?”

“I…” Shouichi’s face pinkened and his heart skipped a beat. What sort of job did Byakuran have in mind? The gift dangled precariously in the air, innocent, but wrapped, the true contents out of sight. Shouichi swallowed. “I did say that.”

“Then you won’t mind doing this job for me!” Byakuran concluded. “Excellent! I’m happy you agreed to the job Sho-chan. You’ll do well.”

The words hung ominously in the air.

~

 _“You’ll do well.”_ Byakuran had said.

Shouichi clutched the manila envelope and stared upwards at Finch’s mansion. The size and impressive nature of the place hadn’t faded just because it was Shouichi’s second visit. Everything still screamed “expensive”, “needlessly lavish”, and “impersonal—look but don’t touch”. Even the guards at the front had barely given Shouichi a nod and polite hand of escort to the front doors. Without Byakuran present to radiate a flippant air of cheerfulness, an icy layer of cool indifference had washed and painted the entire mansion and air.

( _“You just need to pick up the documents we left with Finch-san.”_ Byakuran had continued to prattle on over their lunch. _“I also have some follow up documents you can deliver while you’re at it. You don’t even have to see Finch-san again. One of his staff can handle exchanging documents. Quick and easy.”_

 _“So, I’m basically your errand boy?”_ Shouichi had dryly asked.

 _“You’re always my boy.”_ Byakuran had replied darkly.)

Allowing the guard to open the door, Shouichi walked inside, the same lavish decoration and design greeting him. Careful to not make assumptions about his visit, Shouichi stood off the side, still in the entry way, not bothering to take his shoes off. A moment passed, the guard hadn’t left, but he had half shut the front door, when a servant walked up to Shouichi.

“Hello.” Shouichi lifted the manilla envelope. “I’m here to pick up the documents for Byakuran-san. I also have some more documents to deliver.”

The servant didn’t take the documents as Shouichi expected. Instead, he half turned and gestured inside the mansion with one hand. “Mr. Finch will be in the drawing room in a moment. Please, do follow me.”

Great. So Shouichi was expected to make nice and exchange pleasantries. Hopefully it was one of those “exchange pleasantries quickly without suggesting tea and desserts.” Nodding, Shouichi took his shoes off and followed the servant down the hall to the drawing room. Nothing had changed since the last time Shouichi had been there. Wordlessly he walked in and sat down on the couch he and Byakuran had occupied a week ago. Setting the manila folder on the table, Shouichi remained upright, staring at the room. He was half way through staring and picking apart the gorgeous work of an oil painting on the wall when the door opened. Half expecting Finch, Shouichi almost stood up but stopped when he saw the same servant who had escorted him to the drawing room appear. In their hands was a tray with an individual teapot and tea cup.

“Mr. Finch apologies but an urgent phone call came up. Please, accept our hospitality.” The servant set the teapot and tea cup in front of Shouichi, pouring the tea fluidly into the cup.

“Uh it’s fine.” Shouichi’s face burned a little at the gesture. “Thank you for the tea.”

The servant bowed and left the room. Once he was gone, Shouichi gingerly picked the tea cup up and examined it. The design was simple but expensive. Even Shouichi, who only knew a handful of western teacup designs could tell the cup was fine china in all the senses of the word. The tea poured was a traditional green tea, explaining the lack of milk and sugar. Taking a small inhale, Shouichi almost set the cup down, not really wanting tea, but then his manners kicked in. He couldn’t be rude and not drink their tea. With a sigh, Shouichi decided to at least drink the cup. Sipping it quickly despite the heat, Shouichi drained it and set the cup down. Warmth filled him. Shouichi yawned and leaned into the couch. The plush fabric embraced him as the room slowly turned fuzzy, blurring at the edges. A brief flare of panic hit Shouichi but it slowly drained away in favour of drowsiness. Sleep then enveloped him along with darkness.

~

When Shouichi woke he was not on the couch but in a chair. He was also tied up. The cheap plastic of zip ties and the harsh burn of rope both hit his wrists, causing a small gasp to escape Shouichi’s throat. A sour taste was in his mouth and Shouichi’s throat was dry. Swallowing thickly Shouichi coughed and opened his eyes.

Once, when Shouichi was still in university, he had watched a spy movie. In one scene the main lead was kidnapped and held in an interrogation room. The entire scene was awash with orange red lights and dark shadows contrasting the characters. Darkness and shadow had played a large part in the scene. A lack of setting had only heightened the unknowns and the tension of the scene had left Shouichi breathless.

The room he was in was nothing like that. Instead the room was bright, almost harsh, with white and greys. There was no corner hidden, no shadow visible, and instead a blanket of white had encompassed the entire space. As though Shouichi was in a futuristic hospital in some sci-fi film.

“You’re awake.”

Shouichi turned his head. Finch was standing by a small table, covered with cloth. Shouichi didn’t need imagination to guess what was under there. A few other people were by Finch, their clothing and faces non-descript in the panic that soon flooded Shouichi’s heart. Guards were by the doors too, black, un-recognizable, weapons in hand. The only colour in the room was Finch (though Shouichi supposed navy was also non-descript) and Shouichi himself with his vibrant hair. A shiver ran down Shouichi’s spine.

“I said, you’re awake.” Finch repeated.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Shouichi countered, his voice scratchy. “You drugged my tea.”

Finch simply shrugged and ran his finger over the cloth slowly edging towards the end of the table. “Your boss started it. He has some nerve.” Finch replied, voice turning cold. “Then again, I was surprised to see it was you he sent here.” Finch looked at Shouichi and his smile was sickly sweet. “Aren’t you his confidant or something? I suppose that means you’re not as important as you think you are to Byakuran?”

The insults stung but Shouichi wasn’t going to waste energy correcting Finch about the nature of his relationship with Byakuran. Too complicated. “I’d appreciate it if you explained yourself rather than speak in codes and insults.”

The cold look slowly morphed into a mask of fury. “So, you’re that unaware? Did Byakuran send you knowing what he’d done, like a lamb to the slaughter? Is he mocking me?!” Finch then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the documents Shouichi and Byakuran had delivered a week ago. “This deal is nothing more than extortion! Blackmail! Crude and condescending! Byakuran thinks he can play games like this with me? He thinks he can trap me in a corner and do his bidding?”

He ripped the documents and the contents flew to the floor. “He then has the audacity to send his _confidant_ with nothing to amend this slight on our business deal?!” He took out the envelope Shouichi had with him earlier, distain still on his lips, and opened it, revealing it to be empty.

Shouichi stared. He had arranged the documents himself. He had put them inside… how were they… Byakuran. Of course. Shouichi exhaled sharply. The reason escaped him and he didn’t have time to sort it out. Finch by this point had walked closer to Shouichi and with a rough motion, grabbed Shouichi’s hair. Tears formed at the corners of Shouichi’s eyes.

“That man is messing with the wrong person.” Finch half shouted in Shouichi’s ears. “I was going to simply kill the messenger he sent me but then I saw it was you.” His grip tightened. “Byakuran seems to care about you. I bet underneath that title he tells everyone you are he’s just keeping you around to fuck you into the mattress.”

“I…” Shouichi’s face heated at the crass words.

“I bet that’s all you are, just his little bed warmer, hum?” Finch continued. “I suppose I see the appeal. Light haired Japanese men such as you aren’t common. Mixed blood perhaps?” Finch let go of Shouichi’s hair. “Regardless, I have other plans for you.” His smile widened. “Simply killing you won’t be enough. Maybe I’ll carve out all your beautiful features so Byakuran won’t recognise you in the photos and videos I’ll send him.” Finch then trailed his hand lower to Shouichi’s pants, fingers hovering over the zipper. “Or maybe I’ll see what makes you so special that Byakuran would have you in bed before I kill you? I’ll have all the time in the world. I told Byakuran you’d left and are on your way back. It will take him a while to check back here, don’t you think?”

Fear— hot, blinding, consuming filled Shouichi. He had seen so many timelines, so many events turn into despair as Byakuran manipulated the scene to suit his needs. He had seen so many people die to protect what was important to them, had cried and cried when Byakuran took him every single time in every single timeline. But torture… threat of bodily harm… assault… Shouichi’s brain couldn’t pinpoint the last time he had been in a situation where he was in physical danger. Helpless in Byakuran’s arms was different than helpless in the arms of someone who only saw Shouichi as an object to abuse and lash revenge out on.

“Well?” Finch asked sweetly. “The second option will at least be more pleasurable for me. I do so hate torture and blood. But I will do it if I must.” He walked away from Shouichi and back to the table.

Underneath the cloth was exactly what Shouichi had anticipated. Seeing the cold metal gleam with malicious intentions tightened his stomach and made Shouichi’s head spin. He needed to escape. He needed to get out but the ties… the rope… the guards… Shouichi wasn’t a fighter. He wasn’t able to overwhelm with strength… he was trapped…

“Oh, are you crying?” Finch’s voice was positively warm with delight. “Want to input your opinion on what happens to you?” He purposefully picked up one of the tools off the table. “Well?”

Shouichi opened his mouth, attempting to find his voice. If, perhaps he could stall Finch… find a way to have a moment alone…

The lights suddenly flickered and then went out entirely. Shouichi’s heart dropped as Finch began to bark out orders, the servants and guards mobilizing with loud scuffles. Then, a loud cracking and bang hit the air before orange flames of the sky burned along the doorway, revealing a darkened hallway. Byakuran stood in the doorway, the flames in his hand the only source of light in the room. With the wicked orange flames dancing along the area, the room was awash with orange brightness and dark shadows.

“I believe.” Byakuran cheerfully spoke. “That you have someone of mine.”

He then moved swiftly, taking the guards out with a sickening crunch. The smell of copper and iron hit the air and with the guards out, the servants were next. Even with a hail of bullets in the air, guns going off, Byakuran used his flames expertly, taking everything and everyone down with ease. Finally, no one else was standing except for Finch, who had a gun in his hands. He was trembling, hands shaking.

Byakuran took a step closer. “I see you’ve been treating my Sho-chan poorly. How rude. Is this what westerners think is hospitality?” Byakuran tilted his head, his smile darkening.

“S-Stay back…” Finch shot but the bullet melted upon contact with Byakuran’s flames. The wheeze that left his mouth was broken. He collapsed to the ground.

“I also heard what you were saying to my Sho-chan.” Byakuran ignored him, continuing his advance. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear.” Byakuran knelt in front of Finch, the flames still dancing in his hands. “This is for drugging my Sho-chan.” Byakuran pressed his glowing hand on Finch’s arm.

The smell of burning fabric and skin hit the air along with Finch’s screams.

“This is for tying up my Sho-chan.” Byakuran continued his touch upwards, burning more fabric and skin.

“This is for threatening to physically harm and torture my Sho-chan.” Byakuran pressed his hand on Finch’s face, burning upwards towards his eyes and across to his mouth. The screams were cut off once Byakuran pressed his hand over the man’s lips.

“And this is for thinking you could touch my Sho-chan in an intimate way. No one else can see his face when he’s in pleasure except for me.” Byakuran finished before he took his other hand and pressed it to Finch’s chest, burning away until there was a charred hole where the man’s heart would be.

A long moment passed before Byakuran stepped away from Finch’s body and scoffed, wiping his hands on the cloth that hid the tools on the table. “Filthy.” He hissed before turning to Shouichi.

“Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s face was angelic. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

The scene caught up to Shouichi and fear slowly mixed with relief, sadness, and anger. He was safe. Byakuran had saved him. Byakuran had set this entire scene up himself, using Shouichi like a pawn.

“Here, let me untie you.” Byakuran continued, his voice gentle. “You’re not injured, are you?”

Once the ties were undone (some burned gently away) Shouichi half collapsed into Byakuran’s arms. The man smelt of smoke, ash, and blood. Shouichi closed his eyes and willed his voice to work, willed the anger that bubbled at the surface of his heart.

“You set me up! You tricked me into coming here! You knew what those documents said and knew that once Finch saw through your ploy, he’d be angry. You sent me here, unguarded with an empty envelope, and for what? To see what Finch would do to me? To sit idly by as he threatened to torture and sexually assault me? To swoop in and save me at the last moment? Or maybe you wanted to see how loyal Finch was to you so you set this entire game up to get rid of a rat if he was one? Well I hate to break it to you, but this game was unnecessary to figure that out!”

Byakuran pulled Shouichi away a little bit, his face painted with surprise. “Sho-chan. I told you that he’d react poorly to the agreement before I sent you. I told you if we sent guards with you, he’d suspect something was off. This entire ploy was always meant to weed Finch-san’s true nature out. I told you when we had lunch. Yes, I factored in the violent response and possibility of Finch turning to physical torture, but I was always going to save you. Besides, he merely threatened and nothing happened.”

Shouichi’s mouth quivered and his brain desperately attempted to scramble up the memory of Byakuran giving him the job. “You… you just told me to deliver documents. I joked that I was just your errand boy.”

“Perhaps the drugs Finch used to knock you out are tampering with your memory?” Byakuran’s face was the picture-perfect face of concern. He lightly brushed Shouichi’s bangs aside. “Let’s get you home, all right? We both need a bath to wash the filth off us.”

Byakuran then pulled Shouichi into his arms, cradling him like a groom would to a newly-wed bride. The warmth of Byakuran’s body soaked into Shouichi and with the adrenaline fading, the fear gone, Shouichi’s body and mind were sluggish. Shouichi fought against the feeling, desperate.

“Don’t lie to me. You didn’t tell me any of this. You… sent me into purposeful danger just to weed Finch-san out.”

“Shush, Shouichi, shush.” Byakuran cooed. Angling Shouichi up higher, Byakuran gave another angelic smile. “Your brain is muddled from the adrenaline and drugs. I have no reason to lie to you, Sho-chan. Rest. Perhaps the memory will return later?” He leaned in and kissed Shouichi’s forehead. “I’d never put you into purposeful danger, Sho-chan.”

Perhaps it was the moment of weakness but Shouichi half relaxed into Byakuran, desperate for comfort and logic. The reasoning was… sound… maybe Shouichi was the wrong one.

“That’s it.” Byakuran encouraged. “I got you. Sleep in my arms, Sho-chan. You’ll be home before you know it.”

Shouichi fell asleep once more.

~

When Shouichi woke up he was being undressed. A brief flare of panic hit him as the words from Finch echoed in his brain. Then, the soft cooing of Byakuran pulled him back to reality. They were in Byakuran’s massive bathroom and Byakuran was undressing Shouichi for the tub. He relaxed.

“That’s it, just lift your arms.” Byakuran instructed as he rid Shouichi of the shirt. “Sorry, I thought I could keep you asleep for a little while longer, at least until we were going into the tub.” He tossed the shirt to the side. “Pants.”

The moment his fingers touched the zipper Shouichi’s body reeled and he almost jerked himself out of Byakuran’s grip. His heart raced and once again Finch’s words and light touch to his pants bounced loudly in Shouichi’s head.

“Sho-chan?”

“I… sorry.” Shouichi half gasped out, tears half in his eyes. “I just… panicked and thought of Finch-san and his… threat.”

“Oh, Sho-chan!” Byakuran breathed out gently. “I’m sorry. Do you want to take your pants off yourself?”

“I…” Shouichi couldn’t lift his arms even if he wanted to. “It’s fine. Sorry. I know you’re not… him.”

“I’m not.” Byakuran agreed. “And I’ll erase that filth from your mind over and over if I must.” Byakuran leaned in and kissed Shouichi gently, warmly.

Their kiss turned desperate a second later and soon Shouichi was on the ground of the bathroom, Byakuran looming over him, arms trapping Shouichi underneath. Their chests brushed, Shouichi’s bare and Byakuran’s still clothed in light cotton, but the heat that flooded Shouichi’s cheeks told Byakuran everything.

“Does Sho-chan want me inside him that badly?” Byakuran asked, voice heavy with heat and lust. “Our bath water will grow cold.” Byakuran then smiled. “But if kissing and touching away the memory of that filthy man’s threat is what will make you feel better, I’ll gladly take you a thousand times if need be.”

Logically, Shouichi’s brain told him he was still on shock over the event and he shouldn’t do anything so emotionally draining as sleeping with Byakuran. However, Byakuran gently kissed Shouichi’s ear and nibbled downward to Shouichi’s neck. Heat welled up and tears sprung from Shouichi’s mind. How gentle and loving Byakuran was. If he hadn’t shown up… if Finch had his way…

Shouichi started to sob, the pain overwhelming him. “Please… please… make it go away.”

“Gladly.” Byakuran leaned in and kissed Shouichi harder. “Allow me to take care of you, Sho-chan. Allow me to love you.”

Their kiss consumed Shouichi, engulfing him in a state of warmth.

~

Their bath water went cold.

~

Shouichi woke later, clean, warm, sated, with Byakuran’s arms around his body. The edges of memory tried to pierce the fog of sleep, panic slowly settling in. However, before Shouichi could fully awaken with panic in his veins, Byakuran tugged him closer, holding Shouichi tighter.

“Sleep, Sho-chan. Sleep. I’ll protect you from the nightmares.”

Right. Shouichi gratefully leaned into Byakuran and held him closer. Later Shouichi could talk it out and cry into Byakuran’s chest. For now, he was safe. After all, he wasn’t in danger anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> An anchor: I have a lot of thoughts about 100/51 but to sum it up here I see Byakuran as someone looking for a constant in the timelines that swirl his head and decided Shouichi is that constant. Hence, the possessivness.
> 
> Mixed blood: While the anime never goes into the nature of the character's appearances to explain their different looks (since anime wants a variety of designs so it's waved off) I decided to hint that Shouichi has some mixed blood just for logic's sake.
> 
> Sky Flames: It's been ages since I watched KHR and I don't exactly remember how the flames work but I decided that they can burn if the user wants them to burn. (No I'm not going to rewatch a bit just for this fic).


End file.
